MODERN TALES OF BENDING AND SURVIVAL (livre un)
by ShinyZancrow
Summary: Dans les bois sombres au Nord du Mur Maria, une ombre avance, mettant en marche le destin de l'humanité... Quel sort lui sera réservé ? Comment sa maîtrise le sauvera des titans, et émancipera l'humanité de leur menace ? ( OS, respecte l'univers de Shingeki no kyojin, donc spoils.)
1. Il ne reste plus que des ombres

Zancrow99 présente

Un crossover SNK/ATLA

MODERN TALES OF BENDING AND SURVIVAL

Livre 1

Chapitre 1 : Il ne reste que des Ombres

Un grignotement se fait entendre à gauche. Un arbre frissonne à droite. Et avant même que la lumière n'éclaire l'horizon, une nature insolite s'éveille aux pieds de briques usées, de poussière d'os et de ce qui semble être une odeur âcre de sang mélée à celle de la défaite.

Crac. Un écureuil sursaute. C'est sur un os qu'il a marché. Sûrement un morceau de crâne d'enfant, un humain, sans doute. Il se retourne. Il est intrigué par cette chose si molle qu'est un os d'enfant. Il le convoite. Il pense sûrement que c'est une quelconque forme de vie à manger. Elle l'a déjà été. Il hésite. Que pourrait-il bien en faire ? S'il savait. Il y en a eu tant, de petits enfants écrasés à travers ce monde ruiné. Il le lâche. Il se retourne, s'en va. Il fouine un peu partout. Il déterre, enterre, se terre au moindre bruit suspect. Mais l'écureuil est sot. Il ne sait pas ce qu'est un titan. Il ne sait pas ce que sont ces affrosités. Ces géants aussi déments qu'insensés, dont le seul objectif est l'exermination, dans sa forme la plus totale, la plus parfaite, la plus pure. La plus folle. Il ne sait pas que même la plus petite des secousses, le plus infime courant d'air, peut révéler la présence d'un monstre haut de 3 mètres. Alors il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi le soleil s'est-il soudainement couché ? C'était pourtant ue journée sans nuages. Il penche la tête. Il dodeline. Il cligne des yeux. Et soudain il comprend. Il arme ses pattes. Il glisse ; il n'aurait rien pu faire. L'air se réduit autour de lui. Il cligne des yeux. Il se recroqueville. Ferme les yeux.

Le pied du titan s'abattit comme une guillotine dans un bruit sec.

Pauvre écureuil.

Le temps passe sur nos collines verdoyantes. Les Titans aussi.

Au pied d'un chêne bicentenaire, une ombre se faufile au mileu des ombres. Sa silhouette fugace s'illustre sur de vieilles parois, témoignant de l'existence passée d'un hameau aux alentours. Elle rebondit, virevolte, ne se laisse voir que par les ténèbres. Elle se dissimule dans les feuillages, se glisse dans les hautes herbes, et disparaît au premier coup de vent.

Un titan à trois heures. 6 mètres. Ce qui n'était qu'illusion devient alors acier. De l'herbe abondante s'envole un corps armé de dards, se balancant avec aisance entre les moindres courants d'air, tournoyant avec grâce autour du corps malhabile du monstre. D'un saut défiant toutes lois gravitationnelles, le fer s'entrechoque sur la nuque du géant, réfléchissant un soleil définitivement radieux. Dans un nuage de vapeur, le titan s'écroule aussitôt, terrassé. Il n'aura fallu que cinq secondes. C'est déjà trop.

L'individu s'installe sur une souche rendue confortable par la mousse s'y accumulant, et boit deux gorgées d'eau. C'est un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années qui s'y assied, aussi blond que le soleil, armé d'une barbe naissante et de cheveux coupés à ras. Il est habillé d'un uniforme grisâtre, d'une cape verte avec deux ailes bleue et blanche, croisées dans un blason représentant la liberté et le courage : c'était un membre des bataillons d'exploration. Enfin,il arborait fièrement sur son torse une broche d'or illustrant trois spirales inscrites dans un cercle, de laquelle pendait une petite corde orange.

Son nom est Mikail Arnaldssen.

Il appartient au clan des Nordiques.

Il n'est qu'ombre.

Il n'est que discrétion.

Il n'est qu'honneur.

Il est aussi l'un des derniers maîtres de l'eau.

Au pied de la souche, Mikail trouve un livre. Il s'empresse de le dépoussiérer et y jette un coup d'oeil expéditif.

" Histoire de la grande et glorieuse Ba Sing Se, par Konmi, professeur attitré de sa Majesté", affichait la reliure en cuir.

Alors qu'il feuilletait le livre, une note en tomba. Il se penche. Il la ramasse. Il rit.

La note disait : " Il ne reste plus que des ombres".


	2. Dans les eaux sombres mon esprit s'év

Bonjour, amis lecteurs ! voilà donc l'arrivée du chapitre 2. Dites franchement ce que vous en pensez, ça ne peut être que bénéfique ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Dans les eaux sombres mon esprit s'éveille

Les ombres dansantes de l'épais feuillage avaient fini de le divertir. Il se releva, pris le manuscrit et le rangea dans sa sacoche. Il n'était même pas midi.

Il partit en vadrouille dans une forêt voisine. Après tout, il ne pouvait aller dehors si souvent que ça. Autant en profiter. Distinguant une clairière au creux des chênes et des ficus, il ajusta son équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle pour prendre un virage serré, et atterrit au bord d'un lac. Les coteaux riants se répétaient dans un écho doux et serein, apaisé. La lumière se réfléchissait dans ces eaux pures et vierges, et éclairait une eau tantôt cristalline en son rivage, tantôt obscure en son cœur. Mikail sourit. Il décrocha sa cape de ses épaules imposantes en premier lieu, puis enleva sa machinerie, sa veste, ses bretelles, sa chemise, ses bas, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes dans un calme olympien, avec une méthode presque religieuse. Son corps complètement nu révélait une ossature aussi solide que robuste, des bras longs et fins et une poitrine ferme sur laquelle reposait une poignée de poils blonds. Son poignet droit était comme scellé par un anneau de glace, lisse et poli.

Il n'avait l'opportunité d'être lui même qu'en dehors de murs. C'était le seul endroit ou il pouvait se mettre à nu, sentir la liberté l'étreindre. Le vent lui chatouillait le crin, glissait le long de sa peau exhibée à la lumière du jour.

Inspirant, il se pencha, s'empara de sa sacoche et en extrait le livre. Il paraissait extrêmement vieux. Le cuir qui le protégeait d'attaques extérieures était entaché de sang bruni par les âges. Les pages s'effritaient par endroit et, fait incroyable, de la mousse se dévoilait sur certaines d'entre elles. Pourtant, le titre paraissait intouchable, brillant du haut de ses caractères dorés. "Histoire de la grande et glorieuse Ba Sing Se". En quoi pouvait-on la qualifier de glorieuse ? Qui y avait-il de glorieux à savoir que de l'humanité, autrefois resplendissante, ne restait aujourd'hui qu'un tas de poussières, d'os et de sang séché?

Mikail ouvrit le livre, intrigué par son apparence. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était féru de lecture, certes. Mais on ne trouvait pas tant de livres que ça en Ba Sing Se. Et il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'entraperçu un ouvrage de cette trempe. Le feuilletant rapidement, il sauta les chapitres concernant la famille royale et sa descendance. Qui en aurait eu quelque chose à faire? Ses doigts laissèrent échapper quelques pages et atterrirent brusquement sur un autre chapitre, accompagné d'illustrations. " Les titans". Voilà qui l'intéressait déjà plus. Il lut pour lui même, difficilement, entrecoupé par ci par là par les mots éradiqués par le temps, assis à même le sol.

"En 738, les titans apparurent ...amme. L'humanité ne put résister face à la menace oppressante des géants. Après quarante ans d'observation, voici tout ce que l'humanité sait d'eux : Leur taille … entre 3 et 15 mètres. Leur seul but est l'extermination de l'humain. L'utilisation du canon est inefficace contre eux. Ils sont inefficaces de nuit. Ils peuvent se régénérer après chaque blessure, ... celle-ci a été infligée à la nuque, auquel cas le titan se verra dans l'incapacité de se ... et mourra. Après avoir péri, la carcasse du titan s'évapore. Leur température corporelle est largement supérieure à celle de l'humain et, si leur chair est mise à jour, ... une épaisse vapeur. Qui plus est, un titan est insensible à la maîtrise. Toute tentative de maîtrise dans un rayon de la hauteur du titan par rapport à ses pieds est inenvisageable. De plus, tout objet façonné par la maîtrise est immédiatement détruit à l'approche d'un titan, dans le rayon dit de l'anti-maîtrise.

Le titan est … anti-humain. L'humanité a été réduite au silence par ces monstres surpuissants.

Partie ... : Les armes de l'humanité.

… dispose de plusieurs moyens de défense. … son armée est divisée en plusieurs branches : La Garnison, dont le but est l'entretien des murs de Ba Sing Se, les Brigades Spéciales dont l'objectif est la garantie de la sécurité et de l'ordre royal dans l'enceinte des murs, et les Bataillons d'Exploration, dont l'objectif est d'étendre les territoires humains et de mieux connaître les titans. Le soldat possède en tant qu'équipement … Tridimensionnel : celui-ci leur permet de … pour voltiger à haute vitesse afin de tuer efficacement le titan. Tout soldat qui est un maître utilise toujours un garde fou, c'est à dire une certaine zone de son corps sur laquelle il applique sa maîtrise pour pouvoir repérer un titan et éviter ... attaque surprise.

L'humanité est réfugiée derrière les trois enceintes de Ba Sing Se. La première, le mur Maria, est le mur séparant le monde des titans de celui des humains. Derrière celui-ci se trouve l'anneau inférieur, ou vivent les populations les plus pauvres. Le deuxième, le mur Rose, délimite l'anneau inférieur et l'anneau intermédiaire, abritant des ... plus aisées et ... urbanisées. Le troisième, le mur Sina, sépare l'anneau intermédiaire de l'anneau supérieur, abritant la cité royale et les populations les plus fortunées. Ces trois murs, autrefois construits par les Fils de la Terre, sont les seuls exemplaires de maîtrise insensible au titans trouvés jusqu'à ce jour.

En … murs, on trouve l'artillerie fixe. Son but est de repousser le plus possible les titans. Leur puissance... précision limitée.

Aux … points cardinaux, des districts ont été construits jouxtant les murs... attirer les titans pour les éliminer plus facilement."

Mikail se lassa de ce chapitre et s'empressa d'en changer ; il feuilleta encore quelques instants le recueil et atterrit sur une autre division, tout aussi intéressante : Conflits Post-Muros. Il continua sa lecture, d'abord étonné de la préservation de ces quelques pages.

" L'humanité, bien que réduite au strict minimum, connut tout de même une période de conflits vaste et intense. En l'an 746, les Maîtres de l'eau du pôle nord, communauté majeure de maîtres, lança un coup d'état pour récupérer le pouvoir. Ceux-ci souhaitaient le scellement des murs et par conséquent, l'annihilation de tout espoir de vie au delà des murs. Lors du dit coup d'état, la Reine Hong-Si vit sa tête tranchée. Le Dai-Li, police militaire, extermina alors tous les attaquant. Dans sa mort, la reine bienveillante laissait un jeune fils adolescent et une fille innocente, Wu et Ao-Lin. Wu, en guise de revanche, ordonna le génocide total des maîtres de l'eau. Pendant deux ans eut lieu une chasse aux sorcières : chaque maître de l'eau, peu importe son âge ou ses capacités, était pendu, exhibé sur les murs, puis jeté aux titans. On estime le nombre de disparus à 1 050. Cependant, le climat de terreur déclencha de multiples vagues d'émeutes, mettant en scène familles éplorées, habitants victimes d'abus sous prétexte de fouilles, femmes violées et hommes blessés par les membres des brigades spéciales et de la garnison abusant de leur pouvoir : au final, Wu fut décapité par un de ses conseillers, Lin-Yeng, qui assura la régence avant d'instaurer Ao-Lin au pouvoir. Cependant, le décret réclamant l'exécution de tous les maîtres de l'eau resta en vigueur, et, régulièrement, de nouveaux nés bénéficiant de ce pouvoir furent exécutés. Ainsi, l'humanité perdit tous ses maîtres de l'eau."

Lisant ces dernières lignes, le visage du soldat se défigura dans un rictus reflétant colère et mépris. Tous les maîtres de l'eau ? Morts? Et qu'était-il, lui, un canard-tortue ? Les Nordiques, eux, avaient su survivre. Après tout, ce sont les meileurs maîtres de l'eau. Les meilleurs parmi les meilleurs.

Il se souvint alors de sa jeunesse : dès son plus jeune âge, les membres de son clan l'initièrent aux techniques de combat les plus avancées et à la maîtrise de l'eau la plus brutale, poussant le jeune homme qu'il n'était pas encore dans ses derniers retranchements. L'aspect spirituel de leur apprentissage se limitait à la vie de leur collectivité : manger beaucoup, boire énormément, chasser à foison. Lorsque les enfants avaient passé les douze ans et perdaient leur voix, ils accompagnaient leur père à la chasse. Pas une de leur chasse habituelle, non : une chasse à la femme. Les aînés choisissaient une citadine au hasard, qu'ils enlevaient avec eux dans les bois les plus isolés, et que les enfants violaient tour à tour. Suite à quoi, on la tuait et la rendait à la nature en la brûlant. C'était tout. Sacré patrimoine culturel.

Au cours de ces apprentissages spirituels, Mikail, devenu Homme, comprit la notion de vice. Mais il ne pouvait qu'apprécier celui là. Après tout, c'était dans son sang : violeur, fils de violeur et fils de viol. En cachette, avec d'autres adolescents du clan, il assouvit ce besoin héréditaire dans les villages voisins, une fois par semaine. Jamais autre part il ne ressentit cette délicieuse appréhension. Celle qui le prenait aux tripes à ce moment là. Celle qui faisait germer un sourire démoniaque sur son visage enfantin lors de la pénétration. Au début, il compta ses victimes; il perdit bien vite le compte.

Une fois considéré comme un Homme aux yeux du clan, il put progresser dans son enseignement du domptage de l'eau : en effet, le secret de la survie des Nordiques était une maîtrise tellement parfaite qu'elle pouvait mimer la maîtrise d'un autre élément, mais seulement d'un seul, en dehors du feu. L'adolescent choisit de se faire passer pour un maître de l'air. Étant plutôt naturellement doué, son entraînement prit fin à 14 ans, le laissant capable de plier les airs à sa volonté grâce à la vapeur d'eau qu'ils contenaient.

Il s'engagea immédiatement dans les corps d'armée, et, sans surprise aucune, finit premier de sa promotion. Âgé d'environ deux ans de plus que ses autres camarades, celui-ci fut avantagé pendant ses trois ans de formation par la puberté ayant développé fortement sa carrure athlétique, ses capacités rares en maniement de l'équipement tridimensionnel et ses aptitudes au combat. Au final, il sortit de sa formation avec quatre-vingt dix-huit kilos de muscles, de blessures et d'expérience et un mètre quatre-vingt sept de brutalité et d'impulsivité, arborant sur ses épaules l'emblème des bataillons d'exploration.

Lui même ne savait pas pourquoi il rejoint les bataillons d'exploration. Peut-être par défaut. Il n'aimait pas les Rois. Il n'aimait pas les habitants des murs. Sauf les femmes, certes. Quoiqu'il en soit, toujours est-il qu'il officia dans ce corps d'armée pendant seize ans. Seize ans à tuer du titan, à voir ses camarades se faire dévorer, à assister à l'humiliation du retour. Enfin, lui n'était pas humilié. Lui, pour ses multiples sauvetages, était considéré comme un héros. Une centaine de soldats devaient leur vie à ses aptitudes hors norme.

Il avait toujours apprécié de voir les autres hués et de se savoir vénéré. De se sentir supérieur, hors d'atteinte.

Mikail ne respectait personne. Plus d'une fois, il avait littéralement craché sur ses supérieurs. Se sachant indispensable, jamais il n'hésitait à pousser à bout les membres de l'armée. Il était intouchable, et il aimait ça. Mais cette malsaine assurance se limitait aux bataillons d'exploration. Car, chez lui, il n'était rien. Un Nordique parmi tant d'autres. Une brute parmi tant d'autres. Seul son clan bénéficiait de sa dévotion à toute épreuve. Seul leur chef avait vu le jeune irrévérencieux s'agenouiller devant lui, bafouillant de honte et de déshonneur. Mikail n'était fidèle qu'à son clan. Qu'aux maîtres de l'eau.

Ses longues années de formation lui apprirent aussi la furtivité. Comment fusionner avec les ombres. Ce qui lui fut utile plus d'une fois, lors de ses crimes hebdomadaires. Cela lui permettait de s'échapper quand il le voulait, d'atteindre l'autre côté des murs dès qu'il le souhaitait. Et les déesses savent qu'il s'y rendait souvent, à l'extérieur : il y passait le plus clair de son temps, grâce à un équipement tridimensionnel fabriqué par ses propres soins. Il y restait nuit et jour, parfois des semaines entières, découvrant chaque fois des territoires plus reculés, des zones plus au nord, des titans plus affamés.

Son rêve avait toujours été de retrouver la terre natale de son clan. Dans les rares ouvrages que l'on ne retrouvait que dans la bibliothèque Nordique, celle-ci était décrite comme une montagne touchant les cieux et dont seule la base était limitée par la mer. La légende dit que c'est de la montagne elle-même que ses ancêtres reçurent la maîtrise de l'eau, et dès lors, façonnèrent la glace et les océans l'entourant, créant alors le pôle Nord. Mikail n'y avait jamais cru. Mais il croyait en la montagne. Il l'avait vue en rêve. Déchirant les nuages de son sommet abrupt. Surplombant de sa hauteur les flots déchaînés du Nord. Rompant, de sa blancheur immaculée, la violence des océans froids et monotones du Nord.

Mikail se surprit à rêver. Ce n'était pas son genre, les rêveries diurnes. Ça ne lui arrivait qu'en dehors des murs.

Les fesses endolories, il se leva. Il rangea le manuel et jeta sa sacoche, qui atterrit aux pieds de son attirail. Il se leva. Il s'approcha lentement du littoral, sentant la liberté dans le moindre balancement de ses bourses, dans le libre exercice de ses muscles, dans le vent qui venait hérisser sa peau, ne se heurtant que contre lui. Il avait quelque chose à faire ici, après tout.

Il s'étira, ferma les yeux, ouvrit la bouche et prit une grande bouffée de cet air lacustre si rare à trouver. Puis il s'avanca. Il posa un pied à la surface de l'eau, s'arrêta. Puis il avança l'autre, et enchaîna les foulées. Il glissa sur la surface, et, éventuellement, s'arrêta au centre du lac. Il respira à nouveau, observa les arbres qui l'entouraient, et regarda le ciel.

Il jeta un œil à son garde-fou et, d'un tour de main, le consolida. L'anneau de glace réfléchit un instant son visage imperturbable.

Il prit une autre respiration. Puis il ouvrit les bras et leva les mains à hauteur d'épaule. Tout en fluidité, il pivota et agita ses membres, de telle sorte qu'on eût dit qu'il cherchait à ramener l'air au plus près de son corps. Il prit une autre respiration. L'air se liquéfia autour de lui. Il en extrayait la vapeur d'eau, la plus immaculée qui soit. Il la réunit en une sphère aqueuse et l'éleva au dessus de sa tête, avant de s'en recouvrir doucement, comme dans une quelconque sorte de rite ancestral. Il tourna ses poignets et serra ses poings. L'eau était absorbée. Elle était rentrée par chacun des pores de sa peau. Elle le réparait. L'apaisait. Le purifiait.

Lavé de toute impureté, il pouvait maintenant pénétrer les eaux. Il se tenait au dessus du cœur sombre du lac, là ou l'eau était la plus froide. De nouveau, il sépara la vapeur d'eau de l'air, et la gela dans des expirations parfaitement contrôlées. Puis il s'en servit comme d'escaliers. Il grimpa, et finit par s'arrêter à trois mètres de haut. Là, il regarda, observa la surface si paisible. Si calme.

Il sauta dans un plongeon parfaitement maîtrisé.

Il était maintenant en harmonie totale avec le lac. Avec la nature. Avec lui-même. Les eaux obscures le pénétrèrent, le complétèrent. Elles s'infiltrèrent dans chaque parcelle de son corps, de sa bouche à ses pieds. Il était en paix.

Il était maintenant à plusieurs mètres de profondeur, tant et si bien que plus la moindre once de lumière ne parvenait à ses yeux. L'eau glacée le tonifiait et le réconfortait à la fois, réveillant des parties de son corps dont il avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence. Il s'abandonnait à la nature, et la nature se retrouvait en lui.

Il ferma les yeux.

Son poignet droit se libéra. La bulle d'air qu'il avait formé autour de sa tête pour respirer éclata. Il sentit sa maîtrise quitter son corps.

Un titan.

Paniqué l'espace de quelques secondes, il remonta. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la surface, il sentit des vibrations secouer les eaux.

Et puis, tout à coup, plus rien.

Plus rien.

Mikail sentit sa maîtrise lui revenir, traversant chacun de ses membres.

Là, il était vraiment paniqué. Ce n'était pas normal. Un titan, ça ne disparaît pas comme ça. Méfiant, il s'empressa de s'extirper hors du lac à l'aide de sa maîtrise et regagna ses affaires. Il s'habilla au plus vite, manquant de trébucher pusieurs fois. Il raccrocha au plus vite son équipement tridimensionnel ainsi que ses bretelles et s'envola sans demander son reste. Sachant la maîtrise des airs risquée à l'approche éventuelle d'un titan aux capacités inconnues, il progressa à travers les bois avec l'aide seule de son équipement, s'accrochant en rythme aux arbres les plus il s'éloignait du lac, plus il regagnait confiance en soi. Et c'est en arborant un certain sourire qu'il reconnut le chemin par lequel il était arrivé. L'orée du bois était proche.

Boum.

Derrière lui, des arbres s'effondrèrent avec fracas.

"Et merde!"

Le juron lui échappa, justifié par la situation. Derrière lui, un titan courrait, défrichant sur son passage une partie non négligeable de la forêt. Haut de 13 mètres, le sommet de son crâne dépassait du bois et ne regardait même pas ou il allait. Cependant, le titan était trop loin pour avoir flairé l'odeur de Mikail. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un déviant.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut.

Car, à peine eût-il pris en considération cette possibilité, il fit demi-tour. Il avait entendu un cri. Un cri d'enfant. Se rapprochant à grande vitesse du titan, Mikail put voir qu'il poursuivait un enfant. Il lui aurait donné 11 ans, pas plus. Il courrait, désespéré. Il soutenait de sa main gauche son épaule droite, qui avait été arrachée. De celle-ci s'échappait de petites volutes de fumée.

Mikail ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que cet enfant faisait là ? Pourquoi son membre dégageait-il de la fumée ?

L'enfant le vit.

La peur redoubla dans ses yeux.

Il s'arrêta. Tourna les talons.

Criant de toutes ses forces, il s'était jeté sur le titan.

Droit dans sa gueule.

Mikail, horrifié et incrédule, vécut cet instant au ralenti.

L'enfant, les cheveux bruns oscillant au gré des vents, avançait, résolu. Pas une fois il ne ralentit sa cadence.

Le titan ouvrit la bouche, exhibant des crocs pointus comme des flèches.

L'enfant sauta.

Le titan ferma ses crocs.

La tête de l'enfant céda lentement sous la pression des crocs.

Le sang jaillit en effusions. Le titan en avait sa tête couverte. Il mastiqua d'abord la tête. Puis il s'aida de ses mains pour engloutir le reste du corps sans vie.

Immédiatement après, le titan s'écroula.

Mikail ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

Mais il voulait tuer ce titan. Cela lui permettrait de pouvoir utiliser sa maîtrise à nouveau. Qui plus est, le titan était à terre. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure opportunité. C'était le moment.

À sa droite, il vit un chêne massif. Il s'y accrocha, et, utilisant ses réserves de gaz comprimé, le contourna afin de prendre de la vitesse et de déboucher directement sur la nuque de sa victime. Tout se déroula comme prévu. Il se précipita sur le cou de l'ennemi et arma ses lames. Plus que deux mètres. Il appuya encore sur la détente pour libérer du gaz, afin de gagner encore de la vitesse.

Mais il n'eut jamais l'occasion d'abattre le monstre.

De la nuque du titan s'échappa de la fumée.

Mikail assista avec stupéfaction à ce spectacle inouï.

Un enfant était sorti du tian.

Il avait une douzaine d'année, comme sa victime.

S'extirpant de la nuque, l'enfant était inconscient. Tout son corps, à l'exception de son buste et de sa tête, était fusionné avec la dépouille du titan.

Sa tête s'arracha automatiquement des fibres qui le liaient au titan.

"Putain de m..."

Mikail, n'ayant pas d'occasion de se rattraper afin d'épargner l'individu sur lequel il se précipitait, dut expulser ses lames des poignées de contrôle. Il s'effondra à pleine vitesse sur le corps inanimé.

La violence du choc finalisa de séparer les deux corps.

Mikail culbuta et tomba au sol, rapidement suivi du corps qu'il avait bousculé.

Il était sans voix.

Plus rien dans son esprit n'était clair.

La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est que sa maîtrise lui était revenue.

Il sortit de sa sacoche son arme de secours : son bâton volant.

Il le déploya, attacha le corps de l'enfant sur ses épaules grĉe à sa cape, et s'envola avec peine.

Le poids sur le bâton déséquilibrait complètement son vol. Plus d'une fois, il faillit tomber.

Cependant, il parvint à regagner les murs.

La nuit était tombée.

Le titan était tombé.

Et il en était sorti.

Mikail ne pensa pas à ce terrible sentiment qui l'assaillait de toutes parts, et, sous couvert de la nuit, s'empressa de regagner les territoires de son clan. C'était une panique qu'il n'avait jamais connue, amplifiée par l'incompréhension la plus totale. Et par la peur. La peur de l'inconnu.

* * *

Voilà donc le chapitre 2 fini !

Du coup, comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai beaucoup plus développé le personnage ici. Et malgré ses aptitudes hors du commun, j'espère ne pas en avoir fait un Gary stu ! En plus, le récit est entré dans une phase de narration pure que j'ai trouvé très difficile à marier avec mon style. Du coup vraiment donnez moi votre avis sur tout ! Merci d'avance !


	3. Ô falaises qui surplombent mon passé !

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je publie donc aujourd'hui le chapitre 3, et on commence peu à peu à rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Pour le moment, c'est le chapitre que j'ai le plus aimé écrire. J'espère que ça se ressentira !

Ah oui : j'ai aussi vu que j'avais des lecteurs étrangers dans mes stats, venant de Chine et de Côte d'Ivoire ! Merci à vous d'être venus, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on est lus à l'étranger !

 **Point important** : J'ai changé le cadre du récit pour ce chapitre, car je me suis rendu compte que je faisais une grosse incohérence. Ainsi, le " sous couvert de la nuit " lors de la fin du chapitre précédent a été supprimé, parce que je me suis rendu compte que ça faisait une grosse incohérence avec mon scénario. Qui plus est, je me voyais mal décrire une journée comme ça en un chapitre. Le temps serait passé trop vite.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour plus de commentaires !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Ô falaises qui surplombent mon passé !

Dans le sillage de ses ailes de bois et de vent, Mikail laissait le mur Maria, entité protectrice de l'humanité. Il avait pour habitude, lorsqu'il rentrait de ses expéditions interdites,d'éviter de survoler Toyah, le district le plus au Nord, car il avait plus de chances de rentrer chez lui sans être remarqué de cette manière. À la place, il le contournait par l'Est pour rejoindre plus facilement ses terres, proches des remparts séparant l'anneau inférieur du reste du monde. De plus, les titans étant attirés par les poches remplies d'humains, l'armée se concentrait principalement sur celles-ci, et Toyah ne faisait pas exception. En respectant ce principe, Mikail avait toujours pu rentrer chez lui sain et sauf.

Mais jamais il n'avait rapporté quelque chose d'assez lourd pour le déséquilibrer à ce point. Bien sûr, il avait déjà pris dans sa sacoche quelques minerais lourds ou bijoux qu'il trouvait dans les villages détruits par delà le monde extérieur, mais jamais cela n'avait pesé plus de quelques kilos de surcharge. Là, c'était un être humain qu'il rapportait. Certes, celui-ci était bien trop léger pour un enfant de son âge, mais il déstabilisait tout de même la trajectoire de son sauveteur.

Il avait un peu de mal à s'orienter, mais il croyait avoir dévié de sa route à cause de ce poids sur ses épaules.

Mikail ne s'était toujours pas remis du spectacle atroce de la forêt. Mais il réussissait à ne pas y penser en se concentrant sur son vol, déjà chaotique. Son bâton volant se tordait sous le poids qu'il avait à supporter et, pour éviter que la gravité ne les attrape, Mikail devait constamment souffler une bourrasque afin de se rehausser. Les ailes en tissu de l'engin, d'ordinaire robustes, étaient fragilisées par la tension qui s'exerçaient sur elles. En plus de cela, Mikail, gêné par cette chose encombrante rattachée à la vie par ses épaules, n'arrivait pas à s'accrocher correctement aux poignées, et donc à garantir un vol optimal. Son dos se courbait afin de laisser de l'espace au poids qui l'handicapait et dont les jambes ballantes oscillaient au gré des courants d'air, tapant régulièrement les hanches solides du pilote.

Ne pas penser à le laisser tomber.

En le recueillant, Mikail avait oublié de remarquer qu'il était nu comme un ver. Son corps, possédant encore les délicatesses de l'enfance, commençait à arborer un ridicule duvet sur chacune de ses aisselles. Le soldat, habitué à ses poils pubiens et sa douce pilosité faciale, fut vraiment surpris de voir un corps aussi nu, vide de toute marque d'âge. Il pouvait le sentir : même son entrejambe n'était pas fonctionnelle et demeurait puérile. Sa tête ployait et s'était déposée sur son épaule droite, où elle sut trouver un mystérieux réconfort dans la carrure de celui qui avait passé plusieurs mois à la développer. Pourtant, plusieurs fois, son crâne rebondit contre sa clavicule dans un bruit sinistre d'entrechoquement d'os, mais rien n'y faisait : le garçon ne bougeait pas. Voletant à sa droite, Mikail pouvait voir que ses cheveux étaient châtains : cependant, à la racine, il pouvait par moments apercevoir certains reflets blonds qui l'éblouissaient, déroutant encore plus le pilote.

Il sentit un appel d'air au dessus de ses épaules.

Jamais Mikail n'avait été aussi heureux de trouver un courant ascendant.

Il grimpa alors, s'appuyant sur ces vents salvateurs et, perçant quelques minuscules formation nuageuses qui humidifièrent sa peau, pu retrouver à peu près ses repères. Un large pan du mur Rose qui, d'ici, paraissait aussi haut qu'un muret, était caché par la caboche de son passager, et, à sa gauche, il pouvait voir le mur Maria, qu'ils avaient malgré tout déjà bien distancé. Toyah était loin, et, se rapprochant de Maria, il ajusta sa trajectoire, plus à l'Est, afin de rallier les terres de son clan. Il distingua peu à peu les pierres de son village de la terre des reliefs vallonnés : Les forêts, les rivières, les sentiers... Il retrouvait peu à peu un terrain familier. À sa gauche, le mur Maria était proche, seulement séparé du village par une colline aux faux airs de montagne. Son voyage touchait à sa fin.

Il retint un sourire de satisfaction. Il fallait se dépêcher.

C'était la première fois qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui à ce point.

Il atterrit en catastrophe, visant néanmoins un amas de foin pour amortir sa chute. Ils s'étaient écrasés au sommet de la pente abrupte qui surplombait les maisons de pierre. Se relevant au plus vite, il fouilla rapidement l'herbe séchée et, laissant son bâton volant de côté, se jeta de l'a-pic, se rattrapant grâce à sa maîtrise. Il était ainsi arrivé derrière une maison. Il ne savait plus laquelle. Il se hâta de la contourner et se jeta sur la porte en bois pourri, qui se craqua sous son poids. À l'intérieur, une femme d'âge plutôt mur rata de peu la crise cardiaque et manqua de voir ses yeux sortir de ses orbites à force de les écarquiller ; sa bouche ouverte cherchait des mots à prononcer, et son regard, encore brouillé par la surprise, se posa tour à tour sur le jeune soldat, puis sur l'enfant dénudé.

\- Gretche, par pitié, aide-moi !

Gretche était allée chercher à grignoter dans la cuisine. À coté de son plan de travail en hêtre, elle ouvrit la malle ou elle rangeait ses jambons et ses pains à l'abri de l'humidité. Confinés ainsi dans un espace clos, le pain prenait progressivement la saveur du jambon, et, dans le même temps, le jambon pouvait prendre le goût du sel dans lequel il était conservé. Ces petit pains étaient une aubaine : en découvrant ce phénomène complètement par hasard, elle avait pu se trouver du jour au lendemain une marchandise qui lui garantissait la richesse et la popularité au marché de la vallée. Après tout, ce n'était pas en tant que boulangère d'une ville enclavée dans les collines qu'elle pourrait faire fortune ! Mais jamais pour autant elle n'aurait quitté son village : c'était une Nordique, et les Nordiques étaient sa famille. Ce qui voulait dire que Mikail était un proche.

À la pensée de ce fait, Gretche ravala un crachat. Mikail était de sa famille. Aussi difficile que cela puisse être. Ce déchet lui vole du pain pendant toute son enfance, se barre dans les bataillons d'exploration et n'ose même pas venir s'excuser vingt ans après ? Si elle avait la maîtrise, elle lui aurait coupé le bec à coup de jets de glace. Mais non. À la place, voilà que ses bons sentiments faisaient des siennes, et qu'elle se mettait à héberger un inconnu. Tiens, elle se demandait bien d'où il avait pu le ramener, ce gosse ! Non mais quel culot ! Se pointer, sans aucune excuse, avec un nabot dans les bras ! Gretche ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il lui avait fait ni pourquoi il lui avait enlevé ses vêtements. Elle connaissait trop bien les vices du jeune homme. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas à l'apprécier. Elle se promit de retourner dans la chambre à coucher et de quérir des excuses, à coup de poêle à frire s'il le fallait.

Elle sortit une planche à découper creusée par le temps et les coups de couteau. À côté, elle prit une casserole ou elle fit chauffer du lait sur la chaudière, hésitant quelques secondes avant de lui donner ce liquide précieux. Retournant à son plan de travail, elle égratigna le jambon, produisant ainsi des petites effilochades de viande. Les mettant de côté et se hâtant de reposer le jambon dans sa croûte de sel, elle prit un petit pain et l'éventra. Elle y fourra négligemment les quelques morceaux précédemment arrachés et y ajouta un peu de beurre. Elle espérait franchement que Mikail se rendrait compte de combien elle dépensait pour lui.

Sentant dans son dos que le lait approchait lentement de l'ébullition, elle se hâta de le retirer du feu et de le verser dans une tasse. Hésitant quelques secondes, elle sortit une deuxième tasse, beaucoup plus petite et y versa le reste du lait du chaud. Si Mikail voulait tant que ça lui prendre ce qu'elle avait à manger, autant qu'il en ait le moins possible. Et qu'elle en profite. Elle noua le petit pain dans un lacet qu'elle serra suffisamment fort pour ne pas qu'il écorche la croûte, et prit dans sa main droite la plus petite tasse, puis dans la gauche la boisson dont s'échappait des volutes délicates de fumée. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher, dont les bougies repoussaient vaillamment la nuit naissante. Elle avança son épaule et s'en aida pour écarter le voile qui démarquait la chambre de la pièce à vivre, et pénetra ainsi la salle.

Là, elle vit, le dos voûté, les coudes sur les genoux, le regard au loin, trôner sur une chaise en bois l'ingrât qui lui servait d'invité. Elle voulut poser la nourriture et aller chercher sa poêle pour arracher une confession à cet abruti de blondinet, mais en voyant son air triste, son coeur se retourna dans sa poitrine. Il avait du voir quelque chose qui l'avait marqué, ça, elle en était certain. Elle connaissait ce regard. C'était celui des adolescents qui revenaient de la chasse. De ceux qui tuaient pour la première fois un Homme. Ce regard qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

\- Attrape.

Elle lui lança le petit pain, qu'il le rattrapa adroitement de ses deux mains. La boule de nourriture fit un bruit étrange en atterrissant dans ses paumes ouvertes. Il la regarda attentivement, puis la posa sur ses genoux. Gretche posa sur une commode la tasse, en faisant exprès de faire du bruit pour qu'il la remarque. Mikail leva à peine les yeux, et dès lors, elle comprit qu'elle devait partir.

Elle commençait presque à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Elle fit demi-tour et retourna vers son plan de travail. Elle sortit un autre petit pain et le trempa dans sa tasse de lait. En le sortant, elle souffla à plusieurs reprises dessus, en voyant que celui-ci s'était imprégné de la chaleur du breuvage ; elle céda néanmoins à la tentation et arracha une bouchée de mie, au péril de ses papilles.

Toute cette journée paraissait si... irréelle. Lui, en sortant des murs, n'avait rien demandé. Un peu de liberté et d'eau fraîche, c'était tout. Pourquoi pas le sang de quelques titans sur ses mains, mais rien de plus. Et voilà qu'il ne récoltait que des emmerdes. Il prit encore une nouvelle fois le temps d'observer en détail le visage du rescapé. Des mèches brunes comme le bois sombre qui composait le plancher tombaient sur un front plutôt large, délicatement coupé par quelques rides peu prononcées. Les reflets blonds qui l'avaient ébloui plus tôt semblaient se dissimuler sous cette masse capillaire. Ses yeux fermés ne montraient pas leurs couleurs, mais des sourcils légèrement plus clairs que ses cheveux soulignaient le sommet de ses orbites. Mikail s'était surpris plus d'une fois à l'imaginer les yeux ouverts. Seraient-ils bleus ? Verts ? Marron ? En aurait-il seulement ? Mais la seule image qui s'imposait dans son esprit était celle du monstre aux crocs acérés dont il était sorti. Comment ces lèvres si rouges, cette bouche si légère, ces dents si blanches pouvaient venir d'un titan ? Y avait-il un membre des bataillons d'exploration sous cette peau si blanche et si maigre ? Y avait-il, dans son estomac … des humains ?

C'était un paradoxe incompréhensible. Comment, de cette chose, qui avait sûrement mangé plus d'humains qu'elle n'avait vu de jours, avait pu sortir un enfant blanc comme une page vierge ? Cet enfant était-il la progéniture du titan ? Était-ce ainsi que les titans se reproduisaient ? Ce corps immature allait-il s'animer et tenter de le dévorer ?

Cette pensée fut si violente qu'il se leva de sa chaise avec fracas. Le petit pain, qu'il n'avait toujours pas entamé, tomba de ses genoux et s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit mou. Il se pencha pour le ramasser, et le porta à hauteur de poitrine. L'odeur qui en émanait était alléchante. Peut-être était-ce comme ça que les titans voyaient un humain. Un petit pain. Une petite chose qui se mange sans faim, simplement pour le plaisir de se sentir rempli. Un en-cas qu'on a juste à dénouer pour manger.

Mikail ne savait plus quoi penser. Il pensa soudainement à partir. À voler loin, très loin d'ici. De leur laisser se charger de ce qui, à son réveil, pourrait aussi bien les bouffer. Il chercha du regard son bâton volant et ne le trouva pas. Il avait sûrement dû le laisser sur l'a-pic. Il retint un juron et s'entreprit de se couvrir de sa cape. Il l'accrocha sur ses épaules et elle tomba en plis le long de ses jambes harnachées. Il prit la tasse de lait qui avait tiédi. Cette vieille avait fait exprès de réduire sa dose, il en était sûr. Il la prit et la posa brutalement sur la table de chevet. Elle lui serait sûrement plus profitable qu'à lui. Il passa par la fenêtre pour éviter de croiser le regard inquisiteur de son hôte et s'en alla, suivi de près par sa cape virevoltante.

Il était déjà neuf heures passées. Combien de temps avait-il passé dans cette maison ? Il lui semblait être arrivé vers quatre heures au village. Le temps passe vite quand on est inquiet.

L'air dehors était agréablement frais. Rafraîchi par la nuit tombante et les vents qui soufflaient sur les hauts plateaux, il embaumait une odeur délicate et florale, que Mikail se surprit à apprécier. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment. Et pourtant, il était chez lui. Combien de soirs d'été avait-t-il dû faire les quatre cents coups et sentir cette odeur ? Pourtant il ne s'en rappelait pas. Pas même un petit écho dans sa mémoire : rien. Il contourna le domicile de Gretche et s'approcha de l'a-pic. Il prit une inspiration et fit un bond. S'appuyant sur les aspérités de la roche, il se propulsait dans les airs en produisant répétitivement des bourrasques intenses avec ses pieds. Il arriva au final au sommet, où il revit l'empilement de foin dans lequel il s'était écrasé.

Il fouilla la masse d'herbe séchée et trouva son bâton en peu de temps. D'un coup sec, il le déploya et le tint par les deux poignées. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres du vide. Il n'avait qu'à courir, courir et ne pas s'arrêter : il pourrait voler.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça.

Il l'avait déjà fait pourtant. Quand il voulait partir pour l'armée. Tout le monde lui avait dit qu'il était assez bon, qu'il était assez fort. Des anciens du clan à ses camarades, tout le monde lui avait dit qu'il était prêt. Pourtant ils ne voulaient pas qu'il parte. Ils disaient que c'était une question de maturité.

Mais lui le savait bien. Il savait que la maturité se formerait au combat. Que son embrigadement ne ferait que le faire grandir. Alors en pleine nuit, il était parti. C'était peut-être une nuit comme celle-là, qui sait ! Une nuit ou les étoiles bienveillantes guidaient son chemin vers les titans. Une nuit ou l'air embaumait cette odeur, peut-être du jasmin. Il avait marché sans se retourner ; il n'était revenu que trois ans plus tard, fort de trois ans d'entraînement et de survol de sa promotion. Il n'avait plus jamais été regardé de la même manière. Il était passé du statut de garnement stupide à celui d'étranger complet, et ce seulement en trois ans. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas partir : savoir que Gretche le prenait toujours pour ce gosse qui lui chapardait deux trois bricoles changeait de l'indifférence que les autres lui exprimaient. Il ressentait presque pour cette vieille harpie de la gratitude, empreinte de nostalgie, certes. Il fallait dire que ses visites au village étaient occasionnelles, pour ne pas dire inexistantes : il ne venait que lorsqu'il était convoqué par les anciens pour une quelconque réunion, ou d'autres broutilles. Cela n'améliorait pas sa condition.

C'était fou de voir les choses comme ça : la culture nordique était la sienne, le peuple nordique était le sien, le village nordique était le sien ; il savait le placer sur une carte, il savait par où passer pour y voler plus rapidement, il savait comment y atterrir sans aucun danger. Il savait que sa famille y vivait, que des amis y vivaient, mais pourtant plus jamais ils ne seraient là pour lui. C'était si cruel : qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Il était fidèle au clan. Il avait juste voulu devenir plus fort – pour mieux les servir. Ce châtiment était-il juste ?

Il se rappela quand, à 20 ans, il pénétra la bibliothèque Nordique par effraction et y déroba ses livres préférés. Du moins, ceux qu'il avait lu. Il les avait toujours chez lui, dans son logement de fonction. Quelle terrible sensation avait-il connu ce soir là ! L'humiliation de se sentir coupable, d'avoir trahi son clan. Son sang. Ceux pour qui il avait versé tant de sueur.

Non, il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était vraiment injuste. Le forcer à devenir un criminel comme ça.

Ah mais c'est vrai. Criminel, il l'était déjà : s'il regrettait à ce point d'avoir volé ces livres, regrettait-il d'avoir tué toutes ces femmes ? Pas le moins du monde. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il adorait ça. Sentir la peur, la crainte, la chaleur craintive qui s'échappait d'elles ; entendre les cris de terreur, les déchirements des corps, les derniers souffles : il n'aimait que ça. C'était, d'une certaine manière, profondément en lui. C'était d'ailleurs sa seule excuse : c'était dans son sang !

Cela lui rappela son père. Un sombre individu : une caricature de l'homme. C'était un bûcheron, un homme violent. Très violent. Il se souvint du jour ou son père lui apprit comment il était venu au monde : Que, ne trouvant pas son bonheur dans le village, il alla au bordel, et qu'il tomba sur une rareté : une fille de l'eau. Il dépensa toutes ses économies pour l'avoir, et lui fit ce à quoi il était accoutumé depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Neuf mois plus tard, l'établissement vint le trouver pour porter plainte : un bébé était né. Craignant une condamnation, il tua alors tout ceux de l'établissement, et récupéra de force le bébé. Il ne voulait pas le garder, mais cet enfant serait un maître de l'eau, un Nordique : il appartenait au clan. Il n'était pas la propriété d'un vulgaire bordel. Il pourrait entrer dans l'armée et leur fournir des informations essentielles. Et puis il fallait un homme pour perpétrer la lignée.

Mikail ne doutait pas un instant que s'il était né sans pénis, il serait déjà mort.

Il était allongé dans cette herbe sèche et irritante depuis maintenant une bonne quinzaine de minutes. La nuit était entièrement tombée, et la lune s'amusait à se cacher entre les nuages : n'étant pas très douée à ce petit jeu, elle éclairait les collines environnantes qui réfléchissaient l'éclat de l'astre sur le visage du blond. Il entreprit alors de changer de place et se leva difficilement. Il sortit d'un bond du foin qui lui montait jusqu'au dessous des genoux et s'avança vers le vide.

Rien n'avait changé, en effet : les collines restaient les mêmes, gardaient leurs noms stupides, comme la tête de loup à sa gauche, et enfermaient toujours le village ; en contrebas, le sentier principal était toujours aussi sinueux, traversant les maisons comme une rivière, et les toits de tuiles rougeoyaient toujours aussi mystérieusement. En bas, la maison de Gretche dégageait cette lumière, qui l'effrayait quand il était plus jeune ; il fallait avouer qu'il lui avait fallu plusieurs années pour arrêter de prendre la boulangère pour une sorcière. Encore aujourd'hui, cette vision ne s'était pas complètement effacée.

En remontant le long de la route principale, en haut d'une légère pente, on trouvait la maison du Chef. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais connu son nom : pour lui, il s'appelait Chef. Et son nom lui convenait parfaitement : en plus d'être, du haut de ses cent quatre-vingt-dix centimètres de barbe rousse et de peaux de bêtes, sacrément imposant, il s'émanait de lui un charisme naturel de chef de meute. Ajoutez-lui une passion pour la taxidermie et donc une pièce remplie de têtes de cerfs et de lapins, et vous obtenez de quoi fournir des histoires d'horreur à une horde d'enfants curieux pour cinq ans. C'était en plus un ami de longue date du père Arnaldssen : Mikail en avait fait des cauchemars, pendant sa petite jeunesse !

Ce qui conduisit directement son regard vers cette masure. Sa maison. Celle de son père. Celle des Arnaldssen. Elle voisinait celle du Chef dans un vis-à-vis ne faisant que quelques mètres d'herbe et de cailloux. Tant de souvenirs dans cet empilement de planches, de pierres et de tuiles : les fois où il invitait ses amis, les moments où son père devenait violent à cause de la boisson, cette chambre où il avait découvert comment se servir de ce qu'il y avait entre ses jambes encore infantiles... Il se demanda si son père était là. Si c'était le cas, il devait déjà ronfler. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait qu'à l'assommer. Cela aurait le même effet. Mais après tout, il était bien, perché sur ce faux-semblant de falaise. Loin de son passé. Pour quel privilège abandonnerait-il sa place ? Pour retrouver des ingrats qui l'avaient oublié à la première occasion ?

Il ne se souvenait pas des propriétaires des autres habitations. Tout comme eux ne se souviennent pas de moi, pensa-t-il. En revanche, il se souvenait de ce petit chemin tortueux, perçant les collines de sa terre battue. Ce chemin qu'il avait prit tant de fois dans l'exercice de sa masculinité. Ce même chemin qu'avait sûrement dû prendre son père, le tenant dans ses bras. Ce chemin qui le guida autrefois vers le territoire des titans. À ces simples souvenirs d'un passé atroce qui lui paraissait aussi doux qu'il était lointain, un frisson remonta le long de son échine.

Il reprit une bouffée de cet air frais. Il ne le retrouverait sûrement pas de sitôt.

Une porte s'ouvrit.

C'était celle de son père.

Mikail regretta de ne pas être descendu rien que pour le plaisir de l'assommer. L'homme mature jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à sa droite, puis à sa gauche, et enfin au sommet des collines. Sa vue devait avoir sacrément baissé pour ne pas voir son fils trôner en haut du toit de Gretche.

Comme lui, il avait des cheveux blonds. Contrairement à lui, ils étaient longs. Ceux-ci semblaient avoir légèrement grisé sous les coups de la violence de l'âge. Ils frisaient légèrement à cause de la crasse, et atterrissaient, complètement désordonnés à hauteur d'épaule. Son visage tout entier se fondait dans l'obscurité, mais Mikail, au dessus de cette mâchoire anguleuse, ne se rappelait que trop bien des yeux perçants de son père. Des habits en tissu ample cachaient une musculature développée, que le soldat savait efficace lorsqu'il s'agissait de frapper. Du haut de ses grandes jambes, l'homme se dirigea vers la maison de Gretche, le pas pressé.

Mikail était absolument certain qu'il venait pour lui. Qu'il venait trouver une excuse pour le réprimander. Il saisit son bâton et s'élança dans le vide, se précipitant vers la porte de Gretche. Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas récupéré du coup dévastateur qu'il lui avait asséné plus tôt, et trônait piteusement à coté de l'entrée. En un coup de vent, il dépassa le porche et entra dans la maison poussiéreuse. Ne prenant pas le temps de s'attarder sur la décoration intérieure, il s'aventura vers la chambre à coucher, dont lui parvenait une vois rauque. Il souleva le voile et adressa un regard aussi froid que vide à celui dont il partageait le sang. Les deux restèrent en silence à se contempler ainsi, pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Gretche intervienne.

\- À quel point es-tu pathétique, Mikail ? Tu n'es même pas capable de dire bonjour correctement à ton père.

Pour toute réponse, il lui adressa un grognement. Son père s'avança, et l'espace d'un instant, Mikail se prépara à parer un coup.

\- Alors comme ça, on revient à la maison et on ne passe même pas chez son père ? dit-il, d'un air faussement indigné.

\- Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à foutre.

\- Moi, non, t'as raison.

Il haussa les épaules. Son regard voltigea rapidement aux alentours.

-Dis-moi, je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux garçons, maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant de la tête le jeune infirme.

\- Dis pas de conneries.

\- Et toi, arrête de me prendre pour un sombre abruti. Je te rappelle que, sous cette couverture, ce gosse est à poil.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Björn, tu sais bien que s'il en est arrivé là, c'est à cause de ton éducation désastreuse, lança Gretche en haussant la voix, comme pour marquer sa désapprobation.

Heureusement pour Mikail, Gretche l'aimait autant que son père.

\- Ferme-là, tu veux ? Ça te concerne pas.

\- Non, c'est pas du tout comme si tu étais dans ma maison et qu'il me suffirait d'un coup de balai pour te virer de là, dit-elle en s'armant de la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main.

\- Ferme-la ! Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je te plante de la glace dans ton sale cul d'obèse ?

\- Sale violeur ! Cria-t-elle du haut de tout son mépris, crachant à terre.

\- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il y a un malade dans la pièce, intervint Mikail.

\- Ah bah tiens, parlons-en ! Mais où t'es allé nous dégoter un truc pareil ? Stupide fils. Il pourrait voir que nous avons la maîtrise et nous dénoncer !

\- Et toi, si tu réfléchissais deux minutes au lieu de gueuler comme un coq, tu sentirais qu'il a la maîtrise de l'eau. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement pour ça que tu l'as ramené, non ?

Elle lança un regard interrogateur à un Mikail tombé des nues. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le sentir avant ? Il avait la maîtrise. C'était un de ses frères d'armes. Il acquiesça, prenant en compte que ce mensonge pourrait sauver la vie du jeune homme.

\- Et merde. Et toi, il fallait que tu nous ramènes un maître de l'eau. C'est bien malin, on va devoir s'occuper de lui. Tu mérites vraiment des baffes.

\- Mon Dieu, mais as-tu dans ton crâne autre chose que des reproches, Björn ? Il a échappé au pire. Heureusement qu'il est tombé sur nous. Nos guérisseuses pourront veiller sur lui. Sérieusement, tu vas finir par me faire croire que ton fils a plus de cervelle que toi !

Mikail vit son père serrer les dents et, dans un élan de hargne, amorcer une tentative de maîtrise.

Au même moment, il entendit des bruits secs, provenant de l'a-pic. Le genre de bruit que fais un piolet qui se plante dans la roche.

Ou un équipement tridimensionnel.

Il se jeta sur le bras armé de son père. Il lui prit le poignet, le tourna rapidement pour le neutraliser sans le moindre mal, et le redressa de force. Au même moment, le voile d'entrée de la chambre se soulevait.

\- Mikail Arnaldssen, au nom des brigades spéciales, je vous arrête pour tentative de complot, ainsi que pour haute trahison de l'humanité..

\- Bah voyons ! Vous manquez d'imagination maintenant, aux brigades spéciales ? Haute trahison ?

-Tu ne respectes même pas la police, sale gosse ? Je vais t'en foutre, moi, des baffes !

\- Calmez-vous, calmez-vous ! Vous voulez finir au trou avec lui ou quoi ?

\- Sérieusement...

On lui passa les menottes, et son père, tentant désespérément de frapper son fils en guise de revanche, fut neutralisé par deux soldats en uniforme. Mikail était sûr de connaître cette personne qui l'arrêtait autant qu'il avait complètement oublié son nom : Quoiqu'il en soit, il lui ferait la peau.

Le regard du chef d'intervention se posa sur Gretche, puis sur le jeune homme alité.

\- Désolé du dérangement. Bonne rémission à votre fils.

\- Et puis quoi, encore ?

Le soldat ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je dis que ce truc n'est pas mon gosse.

\- Désolé du malentendu.

\- C'est ça, excusez-vous !

\- Chef ? Demanda un des sous-fifres.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Le suspect n'avait-il pas un poids suspect lorsqu'il a survolé le mur ?

\- Tu as fait quoi ? Dit Gretche, indignée.

\- Madame... Cet enfant, d'où vient-il ?

\- Ah ça ! Demandez-le à cet abruti ! Non seulement tu vas au-delà des murs, mais en plus tu amènes un enfant avec toi ? Tu es fou, ma parole ! Complètement timbré !

\- Prenez l'enfant avec vous, soldats ! Il pourrait s'agir d'un complice !

\- À vos ordres !

Une voix faible s'éleva.

\- J'ai... faim...

Mikail trembla d'effroi.

* * *

Voilà Voilà !

Je tiens à parler d'une chose qui paraît importante à mes yeux, tant pour ce chapitre que pour le précédent : Je ne cautionne en aucun cas le viol ni les violences physiques sur enfants. Le viol est un acte monstrueux qui peut causer des troubles psychologiques majeurs et des séquelles irréversibles, tout comme les violences faites aux mineurs. Ce ne sont pas des choses cautionnables et tolérables. Cependant, je trouvais intéressant de donner ce vécu à Mikail, pour la simple et bonne raison que cela lui forge un caractère, qui va grandement évoluer au fil de l'histoire. Désolé si un de mes lecteurs a jamais connu un problème de ce genre, et j'espère ne pas avoir (r)ouvert des blessures profondes.

Qui plus est, un point un peu moins sérieux : le nom du district le plus au Nord ( Toyah ) a été complètement inventé : n'étant jamais précisé, je me suis permis de l'inventer. Tout comme aucun des personnages apparus n'existent vraiment dans le canon : tous ont étés inventés.

Bref, sinon : des questions ? Des remarques ? Des incohérences à soulever ? Dans ce cas, je vous encourage à laisser une review ! À la prochaine ! Et n'hésitez pas à mettre la fic dans vos favoris pour être averti de la sortie du prochain chapitre !

 **EDIT** : Je répondrais aux deux points qu'à soulevé Neechu dans le prochain chapitre, tout simplement parce qu'ils s'intégreront plus facilement dans l'intrigue ( à savoir le temps libre et les permissions dans les bataillons d'exploration et l'intervention des brigades spéciales elles-mêmes ). Tous les autres ont été réglés !


	4. Des abysses des limbes

Bonjour, ami lecteurs ! Désolé de la longue absence, ce n'était vraiment pas voulu ! Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, et vous retrouve à la fin de celui-ci histoire de blablater un peu ;)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Des abysses des limbes mon éveil ne m'a pas encore extirpé

Mikail s'impatientait. Les Brigades Spéciales étaient vraisemblablement très mal organisées : il avait fallu attendre une heure à la petite escouade et aux deux prisonniers avant de monter dans la caravane qui les menait tant bien que mal au centre des trois enceintes. Mais, une fois monté, son attente ne s'arrangeait guère. Les chevaux n'appartenaient pas aux gammes hybrides utilisées par les bataillons pour égaler la vitesse d'un titan : en conséquence, le soldat avait le sentiment que le convoi piétinait, là ou le cocher avait pourtant été averti de l'importance de celui-ci et des délais impartis quant à son arrivée. La nuit récemment tombée rendait la visibilité presque nulle, forçant le véhicule à ralentir pour ne pas heurter un quelconque obstacle. Mais pour le Nordique, cela ne changeait rien : en tant que prisonnier, il n'avait pas droit aux maigres sièges qu'utilisaient les Brigades et se trouvait donc cul contre plancher, sans aucune protection contre les rebondissements de son fessier causés par les cahots de la route.

Il tourna les yeux sur sa gauche. Son camarade d'infortune n'avait pas bénéficié d'un traitement de meilleure valeur, mais il ne semblait pour autant pas aussi gêné que son sauveur. Un uniforme des Brigades fourni par un soldat et quelques couvertures couvraient son corps menu, que les officiers avaient tenté tant bien que mal de protéger de la fraîcheur ambiante.

Aux yeux de Mikail, cet enfant était terrifiant. Les seuls mots qu'il avait prononcé étaient ceux qui avaient causé son réveil. C'était sûrement tout ce que les titans lui avaient appris.

Car il était absolument certain que c'était un enfant titan, prêt à dévorer de la chair dès qu'il serait rétabli.

Faisant balader une nouvelle fois son regard dans l'habitacle, il vit que plusieurs membres de son escorte indésirable s'apprêtaient à s'assoupir. Il avait envie de leur parler. " Rien que pour les faire chier", pensa-t-il. " Pour oublier ce que ce gosse est", se retint-il de penser.

Toujours est-il que sa bouche s'entrouvrit dans un sourire hautain, rompant de ce fait la monotonie du voyage.

"- Dites-moi, messieurs les brigadiers, lança-t-il en influant sa voix de manière sarcastique, vous n'êtes pas gênés par la nuit ? À votre place, moi, j'en aurais vraiment peur... On dit que les loups rodent par ici lorsque la lune est haut dans le ciel."

Mission réussie. Tous le regardaient, refrénant une envie assez forte de clouer son grand bec. Un sourire triomphal germa aux plis de ses lèvres, accentuant la haine de ses geôliers provisoires. Il voulut tester leurs limites et poussa le bouchon un peu plus loin.

" -Et puis les loups, ça a de grandes dents. Ça fait encore plus peur que les titans."

Il trouvait ça hilarant. Un rire assuré le secoua de toutes parts, dissimulant un autre légèrement plus nerveux.

Ils étaient sept dans la cabine. Deux menottés, cinq officiers. Dans leur équipement se situait un emplacement spécial pour ranger un bâton volant : il en conclut donc que tous étaient des maîtres de l'air plutôt aguerris. Rien de bien impressionnant par rapport à lui, certes, mais des experts quand même. L'homme qui paraissait être le chef et ayant procédé à l'arrestation se situait côté fenêtre et regardait la nuit étoilée. Il ne se retourna pas un instant pour répondre à la provocation du captif. Mikail était absolument certain de connaître ce rabat joie. Mais son nom, comme ceux de tant d'autres, ne lui revenait pas. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre se trouvaient deux autres hommes qui semblaient avoir un léger mal des transports, et donc étaient particulièrement irritables. Sur les deux restants, un s'était définitivement endormi, et l'autre le regardait avec un regard empli d'une haine intense. Ce fut lui qui rétorqua à son petit jeu.

"- On t'a pas sonné, le suicidaire.

\- Moi je disais ça juste pour vous prévenir. Je vous aime bien, vous savez ! Ce serait triste que vous finissiez entre deux mâchoires..."

ll était particulièrement fier de sa réplique. Son sourire s'agrandit plus encore.

"- Ferme-la.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait, m'sieur l'officier !

\- Tu sais ce qui m'empêche de te frapper depuis tout à l'heure ? Le fait que si j'abuse de toi physiquement, ton procès pourrait être corrompu.

\- Eh bien vous voyez, vous aussi vous m'aimez bien. Vous pensez à moi, c'est gentil de votre part.

\- Mais tu vois, mon petit abruti, dit-il en se levant et en se rapprochant de lui, l'air, ça laisse pas de traces."

Il marqua une pause.

"- Tu vas tellement souffrir que même tes titans bien-aimés ne voudront plus te bouffer.

\- Cours toujours, mon amour ! lança Mikail, accompagné d'un clin d'oeil."

Son adversaire sortait de ses gonds.

"-Oh toi, tu veux crever."

"-Vas-y, fais-moi mal, j'aime ça."

Aussitôt, l'officier se dressa sur ses deux jambes et fit tourner ses deux poignets. C'était une technique assez connue dans le milieu des fils de l'air, qui consistait à faire tourner l'oxygène autour d'une personne afin de créer un appel d'air, vidant ainsi le contenu des poumons de la victime. Celle-ci, piégée dans une sphère de tourbillons, suffoquait lentement.

Mais le point faible de cette technique était justement sa célébrité. Depuis que son utilisation s'était répandue dans les murs, plusieurs parades avaient été trouvées pour contrer ses effets potentiellement mortels, et Mikail les avait toutes apprises au cours de son rigoureux entraînement.

Le tout était de glisser sa tête dans les premiers courants d'air qui formaient le vortex, afin d'être portés par eux pour s'échapper de la sphère. Si la victime était agile, elle pouvait même s'aider de ces courants giratoires pour se donner une certaine force de propulsion et foncer sur l'ennemi qui, ne pouvant se défaire de sa technique commencée au préalable, est obligé de subir.

Sentant les premiers déplacements d'air s'effectuer, il se tenait sur ses talons, prêt à sauter et à répliquer.

"- Arrête."

Le commandant rabat-joie s'était saisi de son poignet droit et le maintenait fermement baissé, interrompant la tentative de maîtrise de son subordonné. Mikail retint une grimace de déception. Il aurait adoré clouer le bec à l'abruti qui se croyait tout permis simplement parce que lui n'avait pas de menottes.

"-Mais... capitaine ! Répondit-il, affligé.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas à qui tu as affaire.

-Parce que vous le savez, vous ? Répliqua Mikail.

\- J'en étais sûr. Tu m'as complètement oublié, pas vrai ?

\- Vu que tu me tutoie, c'est que tu dois me connaître.

\- Toujours aussi arrogant, hein ? Ma foi, ça t'as amené bien bas, 'Kail."

"'Kail". Son surnom dans sa promo.

La simple évocation de ce diminutif lui rappela quelques instants de sa formation. Au début, on le surnommait "le Brillant". Mais lui n'aimait pas ça. Alors il en a tapé quelques uns pour que ça change. Il est par la suite devenu "le Monstre". Il n'aimait toujours pas. Alors il en tapé d'autres. Puis certaines filles du régiment devinrent ses admiratrices et tentèrent de lui trouver un sobriquet mignon. "Kail". Ça ne le gênait pas. Ou plutôt, il était persuadé de ne jamais avoir de meilleur surnom. En conséquence, celui-ci était resté.

"-T'étais dans ma promo ?

\- Bien sûr, répliqua l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Attends, laisse-moi deviner... Thomas ?

\- Nile.

\- Qui ?

\- Nile.

\- Non, je vois pas.

\- T'es vraiment un sombre abruti.

\- J'y peux rien si tu m'as pas marqué !"

À vrai dire, Mikail ne se souvenait à peine des dix premiers de la promo, les autres étant trop médiocres pour qu'il s'en rappelle.

"- Tu sais, celui à qui t'as déboîté la jambe dans un exercice au combat rapproché.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es le Boiteux ! Et bien ça alors !"

"Le Boiteux", alias Nile Dok. Un maître de l'air du district de Toyah, soit parmi les plus mauvais qui soient. Pourtant, ce fayot avait réussi à se hisser dans les dix premiers de sa promo grâce à ses notes en stratégie et au maniement tridimensionnel. Pour Mikail, il ne valait rien. L'écart entre eux lors de leur entraînement se résumait à trois ans d'âge et vingt centimètres de différence.

Une fois, lors d'un cours de maîtrise de l'air, il s'était vanté de pouvoir créer de fortes bourrasques avec sa jambe gauche. Mikail n'aimait pas les vantards.

Une fois l'exercice entamé, il se porta volontaire pour s'opposer en tant que cible face à Nile. Pour lui rabaisser son clapet. Le but était de neutraliser sa cible avec la maîtrise, là où la cible se débattrait de toutes ses forces. Nile tenta une approche par le haut avec un coup de pied sauté amplifié par une brève bourrasque, et ce afin que l'adversaire se baisse pour qu'une fois près de la terre, il puisse lui infliger un de ses coups de pied prétendument redoutables. Mikail avait lu clair dans son jeu. Au moment ou les jambes de son adversaire se fléchissaient pour préparer le saut, il souffla une bourrasque déstabilisant l'attaquant. Celui-ci tenta dès lors de se rapprocher au corps à corps pour l'assommer de ses poings. Le grand pubère esquiva son crochet droit et planta sa paume au niveau extérieur de l'épaule tout en posant l'autre main sur son coude, soumettant l'adversaire à sa merci. Pour le faire tomber, il le faucha d'un grand coup de pied dans les genoux.

Tout le monde entendit le craquement provoqué par la dextérité de Mikail. Nile, lui, boita toute l'année, et ne retrouva plus jamais la puissance de sa jambe gauche.

" - Capitaine ? Risqua l'officier au sang chaud.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qui c'est ?

\- Lui ?

\- Ouais.

\- Un surdoué. Si tu l'avais frappé, il t'aurait arraché la tête."

Un silence lourd emplit la cabine. Le soldat crut d'abord à une blague, mais ravala son sourire devant la mine déconfite de son supérieur. Mikail était lui assez fier d'avoir ruiné l'ambiance. Maintenant qu'ils savaient à qui ils parlaient, ils risquaient surement de ne plus pouvoir en dormir. Il pourrait les enquiquiner en paix et en apprendre un peu plus sur sa situation.

"- Du coup, Nile, comme ça tu travailles dans les brigades ? T'es affilié à quelle escouade ?

\- Cinquième escouade des maîtres de l'air.

\- Des maîtres de l'air... Les gars, si ce type est votre chef, va sérieusement falloir revoir vos exigences à la hausse.

\- Tu respectes vraiment rien, 'Kail. En attendant, le Boiteux, il a mené une expédition du centre au mur Maria en un temps record juste pour tes beaux yeux.

\- C'est vrai que quand on y pense, vous êtes allés bien vite. Vous avez mis quoi, trois heures? À vol d'oiseau ? Le temps qu'il me faut pour me barrer plus loin en dehors des murs que vous n'irez jamais.

\- Et en plus t'en es fier, sale con ? Répondit le soldat excité. Tu vas te faire exécuter pour t'être allié à tes titans chéris.

\- Ferme-là, Rossfelt. Ce gars là ne parle pas aux titans. S'il est allé dehors, c'est juste pour le plaisir d'en tuer, répliqua Nile, aggressivement.

\- Pas faux, dit le Nordique en haussant les épaules.

\- T'es vraiment un grand malade, reprit le subalterne.

\- T'as déjà vu un titan, bizut ?

\- Bien sûr que oui.

\- Tant mieux, tu dois savoir ce que ça fait de se pisser dessus.

\- Je te pisse à la raie.

\- Un poète en plus d'un sombre idiot. Tu t'arranges pas, Rossfelt. C'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles ?

\- Enchanté, 'Kail le traitre.

\- Je l'aime bien, lui ! Tu les entraîne bien, dis donc, tes hommes !"

Nile appliqua ses paumes sur son visage, montrant à quel point il souhaitait la fin de ce dialogue absurde.

"- Me dis pas que t'as honte, le boiteux. S'il y a bien une chose dont tu dois avoir honte, c'est de tes capacités physiques lamentables. Pas de ça.

\- Tu la fermes jamais ? Respecte un peu celui qui va t'emmener sur l'échafaud, s'esclaffa Rossfelt.

\- L'échafaud ? Tu peux toujours courir. Jamais tu m'y verras, sur cet échafaud.

\- On parie ?

\- Si je gagne, tu m'offres un accès permanent aux réserves de bouffe des Brigades.

\- De toute façon, je parie pas avec les traîtres.

\- Ah ! Celle-là, elle est bonne."

Il marqua une pause.

"-Les traitres à l'humanité, ici, c'est vous.

\- Ouais, dans les bataillons vous sortez toujours le même baratin. Mais aller se faire bouffer sur le dos du contribuable, ça, c'est encore plus déshonorant que la traitrise.

\- Tu te lances dans les beaux discours, Rossfelt ? Ok, très bien, à mon tour. La liberté est le propre de l'humanité. Planqués derrière vos beaux murs, vous oubliez que ces terres extérieures étaient autrefois à l'homme, et qu'elles le sont toujours. Les titans, c'est de la vermine, bons pour retourner à la terre. Et puis dans les murs, les ressources vont surement manquer un jour. Il faut que nous récupérions nos anciens territoires. Et vous vous chiez dessus dans les brigades alors que vous êtes censés être les meilleurs au combat. Vous abandonnez lâchement l'Humanité.

\- T'es vraiment nul quand il s'agit d'être éloquent. Et puis t'as pensé que tout le monde dans les murs était comme toi ? Je veux dire, tout le monde ici est satisfait de sa vie. Arrête de te cacher derrière des belles paroles, ça prend pas.

\- Ça, c'est parce qu'ils ont jamais connu ce qu'il y a derrière les murs.

\- C'est sûr que tu t'y connais, toi, là-dessus, 'Kail, reprit Nile dans un calme olympien.

\- Ouaip."

Rossfelt tourna le regard vers le jeune enfant, qui restait muet depuis le début du voyage. Il était comme dans un autre monde, et rien de ce qui se disait ne semblait l'atteindre. Ses yeux étaient vides de toute émotion, de tout sentiment, de toute vie. À la lueur des lanternes qui éclairaient l'habitacle, Mikail aurait été incapable d'affirmer la couleur de ceux-ci : néanmoins, il était sur et certain que c'était une couleur claire. Le soldat ne doutait pas une seconde que son inactivité nocturne montrait qu'il était un titan.

De toute évidence, l'individu suscitait l'interrogation de Rossfelt autant que la crainte de Mikail, et le brigadier commençait à se poser des questions sur cette personne louche que le criminel avait emmené avec lui.

"- C'est qui, ce gosse ?

\- Je peux pas vous le dire.

\- Tu sais que tu vas subir un interrogatoire long de plusieurs jours pendant lesquels on te posera la même question? Épargne-toi des problèmes et réponds, répliqua Nile, lui-même intrigué.

\- Si je peux pas vous le dire, c'est que j'en sais foutrement rien !

\- Arrête de le couvrir. Il va subir le même sort que toi."

L'enfant entrouvrait imperceptiblement les lèvres. Mikail glissa lentement le long du sol, s'éloignant par pure précaution. Le rescapé devait sentir que l'attention se posait sur lui et ne tarderai pas à réagir.

"- Dis-nous son nom. On a des rapports à remplir.

\- J'en sais rien, je vous dis. Demandez-lui."

Nile avait du sentir que quelque chose clochait. Il fixait constamment Mikail, remarquant son subtil changement d'attitude.

"- Tu t'appelles comment, Filston ? Tenta Rossfelt, en s'approchant du corps infantile.

\- Recule, Ross, dit un des malades, sortant de son mutisme.

\- Non mais sérieux, c'est un gosse à poil et menotté, il va rien faire...

\- Fais gaffe à toi.

\- Laisse, je sais y faire avec les petits."

Il arbora un sourire aussi radieux que faux. Pendant ce temps, la bouche du concerné était ouverte et tremblait, comme si elle s'apprêtait à parler. Mikail se collait contre la portière, prêt à la forcer si l'enfant faisait une quelconque manigance.

" - Tu sais petit, tu peux nous faire conf..."

Il commença à gémir. Il se recroquevilla en position fœtale. Ses cordes vocales si peu utilisées produisirent des sons inarticulés. Tout l'équipage était désemparé. Le soldat assoupi se réveilla brutalement, et les malades se tirèrent de leur torpeur, inquiétés par le comportement de l'enfant. Ses mouvements l'avaient presque intégralement découvert. Il se balançait maintenant sur ses fesses, d'avant en arrière, oscillant de plus en vite. Les maillons de ses menottes claquaient entre eux, rendant l'atmosphère plus lourde encore.

Il cria.

Fort.

Le cri strident interpella le cocher qui s'arrêta sur le bas côté. Aussitôt, il descendit et ouvrit la portière. Mikail tenta de fuir mais Nile l'immobilisa en une rafale. Dans la panique et l'incompréhension la plus totale, tous étaient devenus méfiants par rapport au jeune homme. Son cri diminua peu à peu et se transforma en plaintes inarticulées.

Si tous n'étaient pas sur de ce qu'il fallait faire pour immobiliser l'enfant, le cocher, lui, avait une idée. Il se hâta de retourner à son siège et revint avec une petite bourse remplie de friandises :

"- Ce sont des friandises pour cheval, mais mes enfants les adorent. Il doit être en manque de sucre, le pauvre ! Ça lui fera du bien."

L'enfant prit la bourse comme un mourant se raccroche à la vie et ne la lâcha pas du reste du voyage.

"- Arnaldssen, il est temps que tu nous racontes qui est ce gosse. Et pourquoi tu es parti en dehors des murs."

Le soldat, profondément déstabilisé, n'hésita pas à acquiescer.

o

" -Chef...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rossfelt ?

\- Si on fait un rapport, il aura le Dai-Li aux trousses...

\- Je sais, je sais."

Le convoi s'était stoppé à un relais à une vingtaine de kilomètres du mur Sina. Là, tout l'équipage prenait une pause bien méritée, tandis que le cocher changeait de chevaux, remplaçant ainsi ceux déjà épuisés par le long et intense trajet. Mikail avait été escorté vers des champs où il se soulageait la vessie. Les soldats malades batifolaient presque, libérés de l'étreinte que causait la route sur leurs intestins.

Arnaldssen leur avait tout raconté, et personne ne voulait le croire. Mais dans un monde où l'on ne sait rien des titans, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait s'empêcher de concevoir l'éventualité de la véracité de son récit. _Et si... Peut-être que... Après tout, est-ce impossible ?..._ L'apparition du jeune homme était comme une graine de peur qui s'inséminait dans leurs cerveaux et germait peu à peu.

L'enfant, lui, ne mouftait plus. Il avait toujours une de ces friandises au bec. Il ne les croquait jamais, ne faisant que les sucer pour aspirer toute leur saveur. Les brigadiers avaient pu le recouvrir de ses couvertures en s'armant d'une grande précaution, mais il semblait que la crise était passée.

Nile avait emmené Rossfelt avec lui le temps d'une déambulation rapide afin que le cocher puisse nourrir ses anciens chevaux et amarrer les nouveaux. Ils passaient sur des petits sentiers rocailleux dont ils sentaient le plus gros des aspérités malgré leurs bottes. Leurs couvertures pour la nuit avaient toutes été utilisées pour vêtir le rescapé et, en conséquence, ils avaient froid. Leurs uniformes légers, conçus pour optimiser la manœuvre tridimensionnelle, n'arrangeaient pas la chose ; au final, tous les membres de la cinquième escouade des maigres de l'air grelottaient dans la rosée nocturne. Il était à peu près une heure un quart de la nuit.

"- Dis-moi, Rossfelt, si tu étais membre des hautes autorités, comment tu gérerais ce cas ?

\- Je sais pas, chef.

-C'est pas une réponse.

-Je sais. Je réfléchis."

La végétation bruissait délicatement, frissonnant tout autant que les deux hommes. Le bruit de leur pas retentissait et se répétait contre des troncs massifs.

"- Je pense que je le bannirai.

\- Développe.

\- S'il a tant voulu que ça aller dans le monde extérieur, qu'il y reste. Comme ça, sa punition sera de mourir loin de tous ses proches et de la civilisation, dévoré par les titans et jamais retrouvé.

\- Bien vu.

\- Merci."

Nile prit une bouffée d'air frais.

"- Mais ce serait impossible.

\- Pourquoi ? Répondit le soldat, étonné.

\- Le gouvernement a déjà exilé plusieurs dizaines de personnes de ces murs.

\- Ah bon ? Rétorqua Rossfelt, stupéfait.

\- Oui. C'est mon père qui m'a raconté ça. Apparemment, les maîtres de l'eau du pôle Nord étaient divisés en deux catégories. L'une souhaitait aller à tout prix à l'extérieur des murs, et l'autre voulait les sceller. Fréquemment, la première catégorie s'exfiltrait pour chercher des matériaux, le plus souvent au Nord, toujours à l'encontre de l'opinion de la deuxième catégorie. Au final, la deuxième catégorie dénonça la première, qui fut intégralement exilée pour les motifs que tu viens de citer. Les maîtres de l'eau restant auraient alors compris l'importance du pouvoir politique pour l'accomplissement de leurs objectifs et perpétré un coup d'état, provoquant la grande chasse aux sorcières. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà.

\- Votre père n'a pas été arrêté par le Dai-Li ?

\- Non, heureusement. Il n'a raconté cette histoire qu'à ses enfants, et ce lorsque nous avions atteint la majorité et que nous pouvions comprendre les risques qu'il encourait.

\- Il a dû connaître les derniers maîtres de l'eau alors...

\- Sûrement. Il a soigneusement évité de nous en dire plus... Bref, depuis, il y a eu des rapports tenus secrets par le Dai-Li qui faisaient état de traces de communautés extra-muros détruites.

\- Comment vous savez ça, chef ?

\- Il vaut mieux pas que tu ne le saches.

\- Oui, chef. Merci.

\- Du coup, depuis, l'état ne veut plus d'exil. Il a peur que cela puisse causer des troubles. Pense à nouveau, Rossfelt."

De derrière un tronc, Mikail avait tout entendu. Il avait réussi à s'échapper rapidement de son escorte, plus par jeu que par crime, et venait d'assister à une révélation qui l'intrigua profondément.

Une partie de ses frères d'armes, peut-être encore en vie derrière les murs... Il avait envie d'y croire. Sincèrement. Mais alors, comment cela ce faisait-il qu'au cours de toutes ses excursions, il n'avait pas vu de traces de ces communautés ? Il avait bien vu de vieux hameaux, certes, mais ceux-ci étaient bien trop anciens pour avoir été habités dans les dernières années. Peut-être vivaient-ils en souterrains. Où peut-être que le monde extérieur était tout simplement trop vaste pour qu'ils se croisent...

Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait trouvé un objet étrange en dehors de ces murs. Le livre d'histoire qu'il avait ramassé dans la même expédition. Pourquoi un livre sur l'histoire des murs se trouverait en dehors de ceux-ci et, qui plus est, au Nord ? Personne ne partait au Nord. Pas même les bataillons. Il n'y avait rien là-bas, à part peut-être la terre natale des Nordiques.

Le gosse faisait-il lui-même partie de cette communauté ? Peut-être qu'ils avaient trouvé le moyen de se cacher dans des titans. Non, c'était complètement absurde : personne ne pourrait faire ça.

Aussi, qui était ce mystérieux Dai-Li ?

En une journée, tout son monde était remis en question.

Il décida d'arrêter de se triturer les méninges. Il devait à tout prix éviter de comparaître au tribunal et parler au Major Smith et au Caporal Zoe. Pour cela, il devrait convaincre le Boiteux de le laisser partir.

Il s'éloigna des deux silhouettes masculines et alla dans l'animalerie où le cocher finissait de changer ses chevaux. Là, il vit sur deux perchoirs des faucons qui avaient été dressés pour transporter le courrier. Malheureusement, Mikail n'avait pas de quoi écrire, et dû se détourner d'une solution qui eût été fort pratique. Il chercha encore, mais ne trouva rien qui puisse lui permettre de s'échapper ou bien de contacter les bataillons.

Il aurait bien pris un bâton volant pour s'enfuir, mais depuis qu'il envisageait la possibilité que le jeune homme soit un maître exilé, il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner.

Il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir cette fois-ci, il le pourrait sûrement plus tard. Tout n'était qu'une question de patience. Il retourna à la voiture où il retrouva le soldat auquel il avait faussé compagnie qui s'apprêtait à lancer des recherches pour le retrouver. Rapidement, tout le monde les rejoint et, une fois réinstallés dans le convoi et Mikail menotté à la portière, ils s'en allèrent toujours plus au Sud vers les districts Royaux de la capitale.

Le voyage,qui n'était plus très long, se déroula sans anicroches, tant et si bien que presque tous s'endormirent en un éclair.

Ils arrivèrent au final aux portes du mur Sina et du cercle supérieur ainsi que des quartiers royaux dans le plus grand calme. La garde de nuit n'était pas très présente, et Mikail se dit que n'importe qui pourrait très bien immigrer clandestinement dans Sina. La voiture attendit que la lourde porte se soulève et pénétra dans l'enceinte.

Les deux seuls éveillés étaient Nile et Mikail.

"-Arnaldssen.

\- Oui ?

\- Si je te livre aux autorités et que je fais mon rapport, je te mène à une mort certaine.

\- J'avais compris.

\- Donc on va faire autrement.

\- Continue.

\- Dans Sina, il y a une base pour les bataillons. Tu y iras avec mon bâton volant.

\- Comme ça vous serez tous emprisonnés pour complicité. J'aime bien.

\- On aura qu'à dire qu'on s'est tous endormis sauf moi, et que tu m'as assommé pour t'enfuir. Au pire, on nous enverra dans un stage de formation. Mais ça ne devrait pas arriver.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Dans cette base est actuellement en transit l'escouade du caporal Livaï. Il t'amènera à Erwin. S'il ne t'as pas plumé avant. Si tu arrives au plus vite à contacter Erwin, il pourra t'éviter un procès et me sera redevable. Et pour se racheter, il s'arrangera pour que l'on ne comparaisse pas.

\- Pas mal. Et pour le gosse ?

\- Pareil.

\- Pardon ?"

C'était impossible. Il ne pourrait pas porter une charge comme ça sur un de leurs frêles bâtons.

"- Tu vas me dire que tu ne l'avais pas senti ? En tant que maître de l'air, il peut sûrement voler lui aussi.

\- Certes..."

Un maître de l'eau. Un maître de l'air. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être les deux, à moins d'avoir suivi la même formation que Mikail. Et encore, à son âge, le soldat était incapable de voler. Mais Nile étant un vrai maître de l'air, il pouvait sentir que l'enfant en était un lui aussi, tout comme Mikail avait pu détecter, certes après que les sens affutés de Gretche le lui aient rappelé, qu'il était un maître de l'eau. Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse être, cet enfant devait être un maître de l'air et un maître de l'eau.

Il était encore trop jeune. Il s'écraserait en moins de deux si on lui donnait un bâton volant.

Mais Nile semblait avoir pleinement confiance en ses capacités.

Mikail le soutiendrait avec un peu de maîtrise. Mais cela déstabiliserait encore une fois son vol et, avec la fatigue qui le gagnait, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir lui assurer un vol sécurisé tout du long. Et s'il tombait, cela lui serait fatal.

"-Arnaldssen. Si tu veux partir, c'est maintenant. Avant que je change d'avis."

Nile s'approcha et défit ses menottes. Mikail s'empara de deux bâtons et en posa un devant l'enfant immobile. Pour plus de réalisme, il proposa d'assommer le capitaine. Celui-ci refusa, mais Mikail ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il le tapa du bout de son bâton, presque en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Il reprit le bâton qu'il avait posé à terre et, à tout hasard, le tendit à son compagnon.

Celui-ci le prit et se leva. Mikail en fut intensément surpris et se retint de partir avant lui. L'enfant, laissant tomber ses couvertures et toujours aussi nu, prit les devants et, doublant Mikail sur le pas de la portière, déploya instinctivement le bâton et sauta, volant à ras de terre.

Mikail était ahuri. Ce gosse volait, et il volait bien. Bien mieux que Nile. Et en volant près du sol, il restait furtif. Comme Mikail l'avait appris.

Cet enfant était définitivement plein de surprises.

Mikail reprit les devants, les conduisant à la base, située à l'Est de leur position actuelle.

o

Les lumières étaient presque toutes éteintes dans la base. Les draps pendaient aux fenêtres, preuve du passage du caporal-chef. Mikail se souvenait vaguement des visages des sous-fifres de Livaï, mais savait que parmi eux il y avait une femme et trois hommes. C'était la femme qui était de garde lorsqu'il arriva. Voyant le corps nu de l'enfant, elle sauta du toit d'où elle se tenait et, plantant ses câbles près d'une fenêtre, attrapa dans sa descente un drap qu'elle s'empressa d'enrouler autour du bambin. Elle connaissait vraisemblablement la réputation du soldat, vu que pas un instant elle ne sépara sa main gauche de ses fourreaux.

Il lui demanda son nom et elle lui répondit qu'elle s'appelait Petra.

Mikail se souvint que c'était elle qui était tombée sous le charme du caporal, charme qui était vraiment difficile à trouver. Mikail le surnommait au début le Nain et chercha rapidement à le provoquer pour lui montrer sa supériorité physique, mais il s'avéra très vite que leurs aptitudes au combat étaient égales. La recrue taciturne ne possédant pas le caractère du blond, celui-ci commençait déjà à monter dans les échelons des bataillons et devint très vite son supérieur hiérarchique non direct, se rangeant dans la catégorie des rares personnes que Mikail respectait.

Petra s'en alla d'abord réveiller un de ses collègues afin qu'il prenne la relève, puis elle prépara un lit pour l'enfant que Mikail dut border, celui-ci s'étant endormi aussitôt que son échine entra en contact avec le matelas. Ensuite, elle le mena dans les étages supérieurs de la base où se trouvait la chambre de Livaï pour que lui et Mikaïl puissent s'entretenir et discuter, comme l'avait demandé le soldat à la jeune femme sans plus donner de détails.

Il poussa la porte qui grinça sur ses gonds, et pénétra dans la pièce faiblement éclairée à la lanterne, dans laquelle Livaï prenait un thé noir, comme à l'accoutumée. Ses petits yeux perçants regardaient par la fenêtre, et il ne se retint pas de marquer à quel point ça le gênait d'être dérangé.

Mikail n'en avait cure et s'excusa rapidement par pure formalité, tirant au passage la chaise de bureau sur laquelle il s'assit, coudes contre les genoux, mains sur le cou. Livaï croisa les jambes et commença à lui adresser la parole alors que Petra venait à peine de quitter la chambre.

Ils conversèrent une heure, pendant laquelle Livaï ne se retint pas de réprimander "cette grosse merde puante que tu es" et Mikaïl se retint de lui sauter au cou. Au final, il fut décidé que tous partiraient le lendemain avec l'escouade de Livaï pour le sud du mur Rose, dans la base où se trouvaient les nouvelles recrues pour s'entraîner, celle-là même ou logeait Erwin, parti en quête de fonds pour financer ses expéditions. N'ayant été promu chef que très récemment, celui-ci avait un mal fou à soulever des financements pour la deuxième expédition qu'il souhaitait mener vers une forêt d'arbres géants, afin de pouvoir créer une base extra-muros tout en étant à l'abri des titans au sommet des conifères géants.

Mikail retourna dans la chambre de l'enfant et vit qu'un lit voisin avait été préparé, sûrement à son attention. Il se vautra dedans, épuisé par sa trop longue journée. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses côtés pour inspecter l'état de l'enfant et ne voyant rien de suspect, il s'endormit, porté par un courant d'air doux et léger.

o

"- Petra ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Erd ?"

Une fois qu'elle eut fini d'escorter le grand blond menaçant, elle retourna sur le toit, reprendre la garde qu'elle avait laissé à son camarade. Ils avaient rapidement parlé, évoquant les deux nouveaux arrivants, quand le jeune Erd fut intrigué.

"- Ils sont arrivés ici comment, tu dis ?

\- Par bâtons volants.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Oui. Je les ai vus, c'était une partie de l'équipement des brigades aériennes.

\- Il y a un problème, alors.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Il y a un maître du feu dans ce bâtiment."

* * *

Bref, me revoilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, auquel cas, je vous prierai de laisser une rewiew !

Parlons de mon absence. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous étions en période de grandes vacances, et donc, inévitablement, j'ai dû m'enfuir loin du wifi pendant un mois, et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Et là, vous vous dites : "mais pendant ces trois mois, t'as sûrement dû prendre de l'avance sur la rédaction de ta fic !". Et là, je vous dis non. Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas eu accès à un ordinateur et de quoi écrire pendant les 15 premiers jours d'Août. Ensuite, pendant les quinze jours restants, j'ai eu beaucoup de projets sur lesquels j'ai dû m'atteler : du dessin, des recherches, une autre fic, une vie sociale, un article de journal... Bref, je n'ai absolument pas pris d'avance sur Modern Tales. Et je suis incapable de vous confirmer quelle sera la fréquence de publication des prochains chapitres lors de la période scolaire. En effet, mon rythme actuel était :"j'écris tout en deux trois jours et je me relis pendant 2-3 semaines". Et bien maintenant je ne sais pas du tout si je pourrais faire ça.

Parlons maintenant de ce chapitre en lui-même. Je trouve qu'il présente beaucoup d'interactions entre persos. Et ça me contrarie, parce que d'habitude, je mets beaucoup plus d'introspection que je n'en ais mis ici. Et j'aimais bien, moi, faire de l'introspection ! En conséquence, je trouve ce chapitre assez vide et peu développé. Et pourtant, il fait 5K+ mots. Alors j'ai dû m'arrêter là. Pour Nile, je me suis dit que je partais un peu dans du OOC, mais pour être honnête, je pense que sa personnalité pourrait être changée par sa maîtrise de l'air. Ensuite, pour Rossfelt, vu que c'est un perso que je ne compte pas faire revenir dans l'intrigue, je le développe un peu ici pour que vous puissiez mieux comprendre ses réactions : Ce serait un enfant adopté dont le père était un maître de l'eau; S'en rendant compte, il l'aurait dénoncé, mais aurait vu Les agissements du Dai-Li lors de l'arrestation de celui-ci et de son exécution. En conséquence, il fut choqué et chercha à gagner de l'autorité pour mieux gérer les situations administratives et politiques que le gouvernement actuel. Nile, s'en rendant compte lorsqu'il accède aux brigades spéciales, le prend sous son aile et l'aide à développer ses qualités de leader puis de politicien, tout en se préparant à lui léguer sa place de chef d'escouade, se sachant près à accéder au commandement des brigades spéciales. Enfin, à propos de la théorie de l'exil, c'est juste un truc qui m'est venu comme ça, en deux secondes ^^' mais elle m'a permis d'expliquer pas mal d'éléments de mon intrigue, donc j'en suis content ! Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle soit plus développée ici, encore une fois, c'est juste un truc que j'ai mis en vrac dans ma fic parce que je ne savais plus comment je pourrais déboucher sur la fin que je voulais. J'espère aussi que vous appréciez le cliffhanger, et, si vous ne le comprenez pas, sachez que je compte faire de Erd un maître du feu.

Puis finissons par le futur de cette fic. Comme dit précédemment, je ne sais pas quand le livre 1 finira. Une chose est sûre : Je sais exactement comment je veux le finir et, pour m'y amener, il me faudra encore à peu près 8 chapitres, voire plus. Après ça, je m'affairerai à écrire une traduction en anglais, puis je publierai en attendant une autre fic, des OS en recueil, dont le nom serait Pensées citadines, nocturnes et nihilistes. Bref, je ne vous en dis pas plus, mais sachez que le livre 2 mettra encore un bon bout de temps à arriver !

Voilà, sur ce blabla que je sentais nécessaire, je vous laisse ! Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, et allez lire mes autres fics si mon écriture vous intéresse ! Sur, ce salut !

ShinyZancrow.


	5. -HS- Pourquoi es-tu un tas de cendres ?

Pourquoi es-tu un tas de cendres ?

* * *

La prairie bruissait délicatement. Chaque brin d'herbe, des plus doux au plus sauvages, s'inclinait, presque par instinct grégaire. Le vent laissait ses empreintes dans la plaine verte qui s'inondait d'un orange sombre et d'une ombre portée grandissante ; rarement Maria ne faisait aussi peur que quand elle cachait toute lumière, toute chaleur. Le vent se précipitait dans ses vêtements, ce qui l'incita à se retourner. Le ciel passa soudainement à un bleu plus épais, lourd, qui venait recouvrir de son manteau de fraîcheur le monde qui s'était déjà rafraîchi. Quelques-unes de ses franges se rebellaient, rebondissaient entre son visage caressé par l'air en mouvement et les strates atmosphériques dont la valse lui paraissait insaisissable. Sa main dans ses cheveux, le peu de soleil restant tentant de le réchauffer péniblement, ses jambes se mirent à avancer, hésitantes ; il se risqua à piétiner la verdure fougueuse, ayant presque peur que celle-ci se dérobe sous ses pieds tant elle remuait avec vigueur. La chaleur de son corps se réfugiait dans ses entrailles, et la fraîcheur ambiante prenait possession de son corps. Ses jambes, vacillantes, qui tentaient au prix d'efforts remarquables de rester fortes, semblaient vouloir s'absorber dans ce vent qui chevauchait vers le mur.

"-Tu as froid."

Le murmure du vent devenait de plus en plus doux. Il rebondissait dans ses oreilles, son écho s'échouant encore et encore au plus profond de sa tête.

"-Tu sais, le jour se lève."

Le soleil se glissait encore un peu plus sous l'horizon. La ligne orange qui éclairait le sommet de Maria était comme un duvet, uniforme et rectiligne, seulement entrecoupé de quelques traits qui paraissaient être des plis.

"-Penses-tu qu'ici est l'endroit où tu es censé être ?"

L'orange devenait rouge. Les oies sauvages en vol prenaient des allures de créatures mystiques, et leur plumage renvoyait un reflet intriguant.

"-Moi, je ne sais pas."

Le vent se taisait peu à peu. L'herbe drue se redressait. Les premières étoiles tardaient à apparître.

"-Mais je sais une chose."

Le murmure du vent disparut. La plaine se couchait, drapée dans un tissu épais.

"-Le jour se lève."

La prairie mourut.

"-Et demain, tu mourras."

* * *

Bonsoir très chers lecteurs/lectrices ! Tout d'abord, désolé pour mon absence. La terminale est une année exigeante, et j'ai très vite été dépassé par le boulot qui a été exigé de moi. Cependant, je tiens aussi à rendre les choses claires : ce petit interlude, bien qu'existant, ne garantit pas un retour de Modern Tales : l'écriture d'un chapitre est quelque chose qui me demande pas mal d'investissement, donc tout ce que je peux vous proposer aujourd'hui est ce texte - histoire de faire sentir que Modern Tales n'est pas mort mais juste en pause. Désolé encore et toujours, je posterai peut-être un chapitre aux prochaines vacances mais je ne garantis rien...

Maintenant, venons-en à ce chapitre en lui-même : s'il n'a pas de sens, ne cherchez pas, c'est normal. Je veux pas trop vous en dire parce que je pense que ce genre de texte est quelque chose que je vais sûrement de plus en plus utiliser, et donc ce serait spoiler par rapport à mes objectifs, mais bref c'est quelque chose que j'ai bien aimé faire, je trouve ça très reposant. Bref, bonne lecture, bonne journée, bonne vie, amusez-vous bien et faites de beaux rêves !

A plus !


	6. Annonce de la paix et de l'amour

Amis lecteurs, bonjour !

Hein ? Que ? Quoi ? Des nouvelles de moi ? Je suis en VIE ?

Et bien oui. Le bac c'est fini, la joie est présente, la vie est superbe, bref. Vous vous dites sans doute : "chouette, le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt !"

Et bien vous auriez raison. Le chapitre 5 est actuellement en cours de rédaction, et croyez-moi, il va être long, donc pour que ça reste à la limite du raisonnable je le diviserai en deux parties, mais ces deux parties seront quand même à considérer comme un seul et même chapitre. Me connaissant, je suis parti pour faire sûrement entre 15 et 20 pages de texte sur word pour ce chapitre, donc c'est dire que je pense pas que vous puissiez lire 20 pages d'affilée comme ça non plus ^^

"Ouah, 20 pages ! C'est pour une occasion spéciale ou quoi ?"

Et bien, malheureusement oui. Je vous annonce que ce chapitre sera **le dernier que j'écrirai pour Modern Tales.**

Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que ça va faire un an que je n'ai pas écrit sur le fandom. Que je ne suis plus trop motivé pour réaliser l'intégralité de mon projet (censé s'étaler sur trois livres d'à peu près dix chapitres chacun). Que j'ai perdu complètement la hype que j'avais pour SNK et que concrètement la seule chose qui me pousse à écrire sur cette histoire c'est le développement de mes persos. Qu'en un an, mes horizons ont changé, que mes inspirations et mes objectifs ont changé, que j'ai changé tout simplement.

Maintenant, cela ne veut pas dire que je n'aime plus écrire Modern Tales. C'est juste que je n'ai plus la détermination d'écrire, de donner corps au projet, là où je suis tout à fait satisfait de son scénario ; c'est pourquoi, une fois le chapitre 6 posté, je posterai le scénario que je pressentais pour la suite de l'intrigue ; je n'ai juste pas l'envie d'écrire un roman, parce que mon projet je l'ai pensé avant tout en termes de scénario, pas en terme de travail avec une qualité littéraire (que je peux tout de même lui donner).

L'autre raison qui me pousse à arrêter est que je ne sais plus ce que je retire de l'écriture de Modern Tales. Ca me prend du temps que je pourrais investir dans d'autres projets pour un futur proche, je suis piégé dans un monde où l'action doit être rapide parce que c'est la base de l'univers initial et j'ai envie de donner plus de profondeur à mes personnages, profondeur que je ne peux pas donner ici à cause de l'exigence de l'action - il doit toujours se passer quelque chose pour maintenir l'intérêt du lecteur. Vous pourriez me répondre que je peux changer ça, et que je peux faire ce que je veux parce que je suis l'auteur ; mais je ne peux pas, puique j'envisage une intrigue conformément à son univers, et l'univers de snk est basé sur l'action constante. Et une fanfiction, c'est avant tout ça : respecter le travail d'un auteur en se le réappropriant, et je crois que j'ai atteint la limite de mes possibilités en termes de direction. Je n'écris même pas pour mon public de lecteurs : j'ai en général très peu de retours et j'ai plus l'impression que ffnet est une plateforme de stockage de texte en ligne qu'autre chose quand j'écris modern tales.

Du coup, je vais m'arrêter là, même si ça a été une super aventure : c'est juste plus pour moi. Je vais quand même publier cette fic sur le fandom non crossover parce que je pense que cette fic vaut mieux que toutes les fics, disons-le, sans grand intérêt et mal écrites qu'on peut y trouver ; j'espère que d'autres en retireront plus que moi je n'en ai retiré, et que cela motivera les auteurs de sortir des ships ridicules et des lemon niais et mauvais et d'écrire quelque chose qui honore un peu plus le travail de base d'isayama et qui ne soit pas la réalisation d'un fantasme incohérent et irréalisable.

Sur ce, je vous envoie le chapitre 5 le plus tôt possible, avec beaucoup d'amour ; j'espère que vous vous portez tous et toutes bien, et je vous souhaite une bonne et belle vie bien remplie.

ShinyZancrow.


End file.
